


Just Like Honey

by barbedwirekisses



Category: Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbedwirekisses/pseuds/barbedwirekisses
Summary: Rikuo didn't expect that the comparison he always made between Tsurara and the sweet bees liquid would affect her that much.





	Just Like Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Jesus and Mary Chain's song with the same title. Also, this is my first story written in English. Feedback or corrections are gladly accepted since English isn't my first language. Do hope you enjoy.
> 
> Oh - could be OOC, beware.

Lately, Tsurara has been acting weird and strange towards Rikuo, leaving the third heir of the Nura clan confused and extremely uneasy.

The ice lady, whom he married two months ago, has been doing unusual things for a newlywed woman for approximately two weeks.

Here are the things that he finds truly frustrating which affect both his physical and psychological needs ...

One, she has been refusing his invitations to go out and dine with him.

_"Hey, there's a new restaurant around here. The food were good too, I heard. Want to try it out for dinner?"_

_"Oh, that sounds nice! Yes, I gu - oops! U-uh, um ..."_

_"...you don't?"_

_"M-maybe next time ... because ... I-I want to clean the entire house this evening! Look, th_ _e dust begins to crawl everywhere! Why don't y-you try to ask Kiyotsugu and the others instead?"_

Two, she has been going out to nowhere at the same time every day.

_"... but I'm on my day off, Tsurara ..."_

_"Y-yeah, I-I know that! I-I'm sorry! Uh, no need to worry though, I'll try to come back early today, okay? Also, I'll buy you your favorite cake. Um,_ j-ja, ne!"

Three, she has been bringing a lot of cute, small stuffed animals out of nowhere afterwards.

_"It's been five days ... I must admit those are ... nice. Did you buy them?"_

_"Uh, yes - ah, I meant - oops!"_

_"Huh?"_

_"N-nothing! It's none of your business!"_

Well, actually those first two things are acceptable and not necessarily offensive for him, though he still can't stop thinking about what is going on. However, these last two things are certainly what drives him totally mad inside and makes a huge question mark in his mind ...

She has also been acting reluctant to make love with him and has been buying all-honey food.

Rikuo can't seem to remember when exactly his wife becoming a honey lover. Indeed he himself is a fan of honey because he likes the right sweet taste from that bees' liquid and knows how 100% natural that is, unlike those artificial and synthetic sweeteners that are widely used in foods and drinks around him. Sure back in their pre-marriage times he often took her out to eat or try some honey-contained food, but that doesn't mean it succeeded to automatically make honey be her number one, favorite sweet thing to eat, though she does like sweets - besides cold and icy foods. That is just doesn't make sense for him, really.

Most importantly, Tsurara being reluctant for getting touched is just way too much. Those kisses, cuddles, warm embraces and long make outs are not enough and leave him unsatisfied.

No matter how many times he tries to make her explain everything to him, she seems to always able to flee from that.

_Fine, tomorrow better be the day - I'll make her stop messing with me!_

While his eyes are glued tightly at his sleeping lady, his hands gently caress her soft long hair. He smirks for a moment, before turning off the bed lamp and shutting his eyes.

-oOOOo-

" _Otanjyoubi omedeto gozaimasu,_ my dear! May the Lord give you protection and wisdom! Please always be the Nura Rikuo that I know and love the most!"

As he is trying to regain his consciousness, Rikuo's hazy crimson eyes widen in surprise. The usual, ready-for-today Tsurara cheerfully leaps at him, hugging him tight. At that moment is when he gets fully awake and realizes something.

Right, yesterday was 22nd September, which means today is 23rd September, his birthday. Dang, he was so unaware.

He then gives her a small, but delightful smile. "Thank you, love," he says.

Tsurara giggles, "Come on now, make a wish and blow the candle!" She hands him his own birthday cake, a honey cream cake, complete with a burning candle on top of it. "Your favorite. I made it myself!"

After he is done with the typical first-things-to-do on birthday celebration, Tsurara doesn't let him to take his cake right away. Instead, she places it on top of the side table and again hands him something. This time is not a cake, but a small, pretty box with a lovely ribbon.

"...is this ... your present for me?" asks Rikuo, looking flustered.

"Yes, of course!" she answers, "go open it!" Her cheeks reddens a bit.

He obeys. Then he gasps.

"Tsurara, you ..."

"Yes? Yes! I'm pregna-mmmhh-" Her words gets cut off by a sudden kiss from Rikuo. She moans as she has his tongue greedily playing inside of her mouth. She replies by counterattacking his tongue which that only makes him go crazier.

After seems like an eternity, they break the kiss. A string of saliva connects their mouths. Rikuo smiles triumphantly, admiring the 'art' he has just made - Tsurara is panting heavily, cheeks burning and eyes go blurry with a genuine happiness sparks from her face. He will never be sorry for making her look that way, as the result of his emotional explosions.

"You know that your mouth is the sweetest beehive I ever taste," he says, smirking. He gives her a naughty look.

"N-no ..., not that again! It only makes me want honey now!" she replies, face getting redder.

"Well, the cake is still untouched. How about we eat it together?" His eyes darken, glistening with lust. He leans closer to her face.

"Uh, no ... not now, please!" She pushes his face away. She knows how that would end up so messily and she just doesn't want that considering it's still in the morning - many things to get done await. 

A stern, disappointed look. "Hey, wait - since when did you know that you're pregnant?" The present earlier pops in his head.

"Since ... two weeks ago," Tsurara answers sheepishly.

"Why didn't you just tell me in the first place?"

She panics. "I-I think it'd be better this way t-to tell you so I decided to keep it for a while. The strong, indescribable emotion grasped me the time I found it out and, of course, I did want to feel that together with you ...but right on the day when you arrived at this world which is ... today." A shy, sweet smile is carved on her face.

"I see," Rikuo replies. He can feel his heart melting away. "Thank you, my beautiful wife. That was the most wonderful present I've ever got." He kisses her forehead, sending warmth that electrifies through her entire nerve and vein.

Tsurara's golden eyes water. She feels like her heart can explode any time now and so her icy tears, which then she decides to hold them instead.

"Anyway, those stuffed animals ... are they for our child ... soon as it's born?"

"Yes, they are. I made them with my own hands at Natsumi- _chan_ 's place. She, along with Maki- _chan,_ taught me."

Rikuo freezes.

She takes a deep breath, "That's where I go every morning for these past two weeks. I'm sorry I told you just now," she giggles. "The first time I found out that I was pregnant, I was getting too excited to prepare everything that are needed during pregnancy and for our child later."

No replies. Rikuo is stunned badly, even his eyes almost getting watery.

Tsurara can only giggle seeing his reaction. She continues, "You must be wondering why I'd been refusing to be touched. W-well, honestly, that's because I was too scared to do that, thinking that might cause something bad for the baby. But then I asked your mother and apparently, she said that that was completely okay if it's still in the first trimester."

A slight euphoria blossoms within Rikuo. He could have ravished her right here, right now, but he knows some things are yet unclear, so he holds back.

"I'm truly sorry for that," she says. Her hand softly caresses his jaw, leaving tingling trails on his skin.

Rikuo smiles. He does accept her apology. Then he clears his throat and, "How about your refusal to go eat outside with me?"

Tsurara stutters, "W-well, having this little being inside my womb changes my appetite to certain food, so I guess it will be easier if I make them on my own."

That all makes sense.

She smiles and grabs two forks for each of them. "Now shall we taste the cake?"

They eat the cake together in silence. Honey and cream are filling up Rikuo's mouth. His eyes get shut, the cake is just so soft and tastes heavenly.

It lasts like that for a few minutes until Rikuo remembers that he forgot another thing that had not been answered yet.

"Oh, and about those all-honey food-"

"Y-you do know about women's pregnancy craving, don't you?"

A surprised look. "But why honey?"

"T-that's because of you! Your fault! You made me eat anything with honey!" she squeaks, "a-and you always say to me that my eyes remind you of honey, how my mouth tastes like honey ...," - _there are more than those, actually, but that'd be really embarrassing for me to say that out loud at him -_ "You always compare me with honey! Did you think that that wouldn't stuck in my head for like, all the time?!"

Both Mr. and Mrs. Nura get their cheeks in bright, rosy red.

Rikuo swears he will make Tsurara scream his name tonight and, of course, will always protect her and their children until the end of his life.


End file.
